


A Family Reunion

by hellsyeah



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsyeah/pseuds/hellsyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer gets a letter in the mail, not that he's too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Reunion

Jon and Spencer had been together for a little over a year when Spencer got a letter in the mail. Jon had brought it to him and dropped it in his lap as he came in from mowing the lawn, bypassing Spencer to go take a shower. 

Spencer had rolled his eyes at Jon’s retreating form but was distracted by the lettering on the front of the envelope. He hadn’t wasted a moment in tearing the letter open and pulling out a card. Written on the front in bold type:

Smith Family Reunion

Spencer stared at it, rereading the information about where it was going to be held for a few moments noticing that it wasn’t too far off and back in his hometown. Meaning he’d have to stay at his parents house, if he even went.

That’s how Jon found him, after finishing his shower and pulling on a pair of old sweats, he saw Spencer sitting in the same place he left him, staring at the card in his hands. Jon walked over and stood behind Spencer, reading the words over his shoulder with a smile, “So, do I get to meet your family now?” He’d already met the parents and the sisters, briefly. 

Spencer hesitated to answer for a minute, fully prepared to say no, when he looked up and saw the hopeful smile on Jon’s face and he caved with a sigh, “Sure Jon.” 

Two weeks later Spencer and Jon were helping Spencer’s parents set up at the local park, family bound to arrive at any moment. Spencer was waiting for the inevitable embarrassment that was about to ensue, knowing his family. With his mother ordering Spencer around he didn’t notice she’d pulled Jon away from setting up tables to taste-test, not until he heard the loud voices of other women. When Spencer looked up his eyes widened, his grandmother, along with a few aunts were standing around where Jon was, offering him more things to try. Jon was smiling politely at all of them, so maybe Spencer was the only one feeling the panic. 

Jon tried to excuse himself from the women when Spencer came up behind him and placed a hand on his arm. The cooing started as soon as his hand made contact. His grandmother taking her eyes off Jon to move toward Spencer, placing a wet lipsticked kiss on his cheek before she pinched it lightly. Spencer cringed as all his aunts hugged him, he could tell Jon was trying not to laugh at him. 

“Spencer! Is this one yours?” One of his aunts was trailing her eyes around Jon, making the man blush harder, and Spencer felt the first tug of aggravation. Jon was still smiling politely and Spencer seriously wondered how he could keep it up. He opened his mouth to respond that yes, Jon was his, but she interrupted again, “What’s your name handsome?” Was she flirting with his boyfriend? Spencer glared.

Jon reached up to scratch the back of his neck nervously, his free hand finding Spencer’s, “Jon Walker ma’am.” Always polite, Spencer noted, feeling a little relieved at Jon’s touch. Spencer broke in then looking toward his mother.

“If you’ll excuse us mom, I’m sure Jon’s had enough food for the moment.” Spencer saw the disappointed looks on the women’s faces when he tugged Jon away then, but the smile he received for getting Jon out of there was worth it. Maybe he should have been paying more attention rather than staring at his boyfriend because the next thing he knew he was hit from the side and sent sprawling to the ground a heavy weight on his stomach. He blinked looking up into the face of one of his older cousins, and he glared again. 

“Hey there Spence, haven’t seen you in a while.” His cousin gave him a goofy grin, pulling himself from the ground and holding a hand out to Spencer to pull him up. Behind him Spencer could see Jon holding a hand over his mouth and looking away, trying not to laugh. Spencer’s glare still on his face even after greeting his cousin, in a less than violent way, and his cousin ran off to bug someone else. 

“Calm down Spencer. There’s no need to be upset.” Jon spoke softly, resting a hand on Spencer’s cheek. Spencer shook Jon’s hand off and crossed his arms childishly refusing to look at him. Jon bit his lip to keep from laughing again. Oblivious to the aggravation and embarrassment Spencer was feeling. 

“There’s lots a reasons to be upset,” Spencer mumbled looking down to the ground. He forced a smile when family members called out to him and waved, Jon still smiled brightly. When Jon reached over and picked pieces of grass off Spencer’s shirt, from where he had been on the ground, Spencer gave up and buried his face in Jon’s shoulder. Jon just rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Spencer, in front of his family.

It wasn’t until Spencer heard one of his uncles call out something about public displays that Spencer shuffled away from Jon, still not meeting his gaze. Jon looking over to where the voice had come from to see a group of men, including the cousin that had tackled him, laughing and holding up their beers in sort of a greeting. Jon smiled and waved back, before he stepped up to Spencer and placed a hand on his chin making him look up. 

“Spencer,” Jon spoke softly, when Spencer didn’t respond he pulled gently until Spencer looked back up to him, “You shouldn’t feel so embarrassed.” Spencer’s face dropped back into his glare and he opened his mouth to retort again. Because dammit, there was a lot of reasons to be embarrassed and the day had barely even started, but he never got to because Jon cut him off with a kiss. 

Spencer felt the aggravation melt away slightly, but his embarrassment flared, because they were in front of his family. And the point was proven when he heard the wolf whistles and whooping from his family around then and Spencer once again buried his head in Jon’s shoulder, feeling his body rumble with his laugh. Jon couldn’t see it but Spencer’s face was completely red, except this time he was smiling. Spencer started laughing with him then, after realizing that his boyfriend was just as embarrassing as his family.


End file.
